


The Ties That Bind: That Poor Couch

by Silver_Moon_Lit_Forest



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Sex, Couch Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-24
Updated: 2012-06-24
Packaged: 2017-11-08 11:38:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/442820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silver_Moon_Lit_Forest/pseuds/Silver_Moon_Lit_Forest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>God, how they had both missed this, the exhilaration, the lust shooting through their systems and the fact that they could very well get caught only added to the near desperation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Ties That Bind: That Poor Couch

**Author's Note:**

> This happened because I wanted Sasuke/Shino. That is all.

Sasuke sighed tiredly as he shoved open the door to the apartment he shared with his brother, Naruto and his own lover, who was currently following silently behind him. The raven hefted the bags in his hands higher, not enjoying the thought of having to cook for four later that evening. Shino was also carrying a bag, but was also weighted down by his school bag.

Once he was inside the entry way, Sasuke stepped back, holding open the door for the Aburame to follow in behind him. Sasuke closed the door behind him, and slipped off his shoes as Shino padded into the hallway on socked feet. As the Aburame rounded the corner leading into the kitchen, the teen paused and blinked in shock at the sight that greeted him. Sasuke ran into him as he rounded the same corner and ended up nearly knocking the slightly shorter man on the floor. Only Sasuke grabbing him by the arm kept the brunette from falling flat on his face. Sasuke frowned at his lover before he looked up and then rolled his eyes.

"Itachi, go put on some clothes," Sasuke sighed as he pushed past Shino and entered the kitchen area. Itachi was stark naked, leaning against the counter and sipping on a steaming cup of coffee. The older Uchiha raised an eyebrow at his brother as the shorter man bypassed him and placed his bags of groceries on the counter.

"I don't need clothes, Sasuke," Itachi informed him, not shifting from his position. Shino was yet to move from where he stood. Even though he had been dating Sasuke for over eight months now, and living with him for three of those months, he was still not used to some of the things Itachi did, like standing in the kitchen, drinking coffee naked. Sasuke let out another sigh, this one more annoyed than the last.

Ignoring his brother, the younger raven moved to his boyfriend and gently took the last shopping bag from his hands. Sasuke placed a quick kiss on his lover's lip and pushed him towards their bedroom.

"Go put your bag up and change, love." Shino blinked at the words and nodded, casting one more glance at Itachi as he left the room. Sasuke watched him go and turned back to the kitchen when he heard the door gently shut. He pulled a face at his brother as he put the bag in his hand on the counter.

"You love to play games, don't you?" Sasuke questioned as he began unloading the bags. He was used to his brother running around the apartment naked. The eldest Uchiha had never been a shy person, and since it was really  _his_  apartment, Itachi felt he had the right to parade around it as clothed as he wanted to be.

"I don't have a clue as to what you mean," Itachi replied with a small smirk, finishing his cup of coffee. Sasuke shook his head, moving around the kitchen without sparing a glance at his brother. Itachi rinsed out the mug before heading out of the room and into his own bedroom. Sasuke looked up when he heard the door open and then shut. The raven shook his head, knowing  _exactly_  what was going on in the largest room of their apartment. He was glad that Itachi's bedroom was the furthest room from the kitchen and that there was little chance he would catch any of the noises coming from said room.

By the time Shino returned to the living room, Sasuke was sprawled out on the large couch sitting in the middle of the room. Dark eyes watched him as he moved across the carpeted room. Shino smirked knowingly at his boyfriend, whose eyes only darkened.

"Not cooking?" Shino questioned as he flopped down on the couch beside Sasuke. Sasuke turned to look at the Aburame, eyes trailing over his lounge pants and tee shirt clad body. He let Shino take in the look in his eyes before turning back to stare at the news scrolling across their flat screen television.

"Nah, I know they won't be out of that room for some time and Naruto will more than likely not wake up for an hour or so after that," Sasuke told him, "Besides, it only five. It's too early to start cooking." Shino said nothing in response, only leaned back against the couch. Golden eyes fell shut as he let his body relax. College could really take it out of a person and Shino wanted nothing more than to just fall asleep on the couch with Sasuke's comforting presence beside him.

That was, until he felt the couch shift and warm lips pressed against the exposed line of his neck. Shino scrunched his face up in slight annoyance. He had just been dosing off, too. Sasuke mouthed his way up to Shino's ear, hot breath making the brunette shiver. One hand came up to fist in raven tresses, torn between jerking the other teen away and pulling him closer.

"Sasuke, what are you doing?" the Aburame muttered as he let Sasuke nibbled at his ear. Sasuke hummed in answer, bringing up one long fingered hand to run his fingers through the brunette's hair. Shino sighed and leaned into the touch, which almost instantly became harsh as Sasuke tangled his fingers in Shino's hair and jerked the other male's head to the side. The Aburame gasped eyes popping open as a zing of pleasure ran down his spine.

"Are we really doing this, in the living room, while your brother is home?" Shino managed around his now erratic breathing. Sasuke scrapped his teeth down Shino's neck as his free hand slid up under the back of his lover's shirt fingering the soft skin he found there.

"We both know he wouldn't care, but  _I_  know he's probably in the middle of fucking Naruto at the moment," Shino grimaced at that, "So I think we should make the best of the time we have, Mr. College Student." Shino was about to argue further, but Sasuke cut him off with a hard kiss.

Shino moaned around the tongue invading his mouth, wrapping both arms around the other teen. Exams really had taken up  _too_  much of his time lately, and would be taking up more of it in the coming week. And with Sasuke in his fourth year, just two years away from graduating with his Masters at only nineteen, they really hadn't had a whole lot of time together recently.

Sasuke smirked into the kiss as Shino submitted to his request. The Uchiha let his hand fall from Shino's hair to grip at his hip, tugging on him as the raven leaned back against the couch. Shino complied with the request, shifting so he was straddling his lover. Shino groaned as the raven's erection pressed into the warmth of his own cloth covered cock.

Sasuke gripped the other teen's hips, thrusting up against him, wasting no time in divesting Shino of his shirt and tossing it to the floor beside the couch. Shino blinked down at him, golden eyes already cloudy with lust. God, how they had both missed this, the exhilaration, the lust shooting through their systems and the fact that they could very well get caught only added to the near desperation.

Shino sat up straight, pressing against the cock pressing into his own. Sasuke gripped his thigh, moaning huskily at the feeling of his lover rubbing against him. Even through their pants, it felt amazing. Long fingers dipped into the waistband of the Aburame's lounge pants, tracing across smooth, pale skin and the dip of a hip. Shino moaned as the raven tugged down his pants and boxers so his aching erection sprung free.

Sasuke watched the brunette's face as he wrapped a hand around his lover's length, stroking him slowly. He rubbed his thumb over the tip, pushing out a small amount of pre-cum form Shino's cock. Shino moaned, pushing into the snugness of the Uchiha's hand around his erection. He fisted his hands in the cotton of Sasuke's shirt, tugging at it with a growl.

"Take it off," the Aburame all but demanded. Sasuke smirked at the dominating tone and complied with the request. He lifted up his upper body, tugging the shirt out from under his body and then over his head. Shino's eyes darkened further as he took in the pale skin exposed to him. His fingers trailed over firm muscle until he reached perked nipples. Sasuke moaned as the brunette rubbed his thumbs over his nipples, making pleasure tingle though his abdomen.

Sasuke's hand went back to stroking Shino's length, bringing an instant moan from the other teen's lips. The Uchiha licked his lips as he watched Shino throw his head back and thrust forward into his hand. His other hand slid across the brunette's exposed hip and over the curve of one supple buttock. Sasuke slid his hand into the Aburame's pants, hefting the pale globe in one hand.

Shino bit his lip, trying not to get too loud as the Uchiha fondled his bottom. The feeling of Sasuke's hands on his body was driving him insane and all he wanted was to feel the hard length of the raven's cock pressing into him, stretching him as Sasuke fucked him. The thought had a stream of pre-cum dribbling from his erection, easing the slid of Sasuke's hand over his cock. Sasuke hummed in approval.

"You must want it bad. You never leak like this," the Uchiha observed, thumbing the head of his lover's cock to get more of the viscid fluid. Shino's mouth went dry at the statement and he could only nod his head.

"Get up." Shino all but whimpered at the command and Sasuke chuckled, "I can't fuck you with your pants on, can I?" The Aburame blushed at that and quickly got up off his boyfriend. As Shino was stripping himself completely, Sasuke did the same, adding his pants and boxers to the growing pile of clothing on the floor beside the couch. The Uchiha then turned to tug open the drawer of the end table and grabbed the bottle of lube. He would have to remember to thank his brother later for being the complete pervert that he was. Bottle of lube in hand, Sasuke stretched back out on the couch, smirking as he watched the brunette take in the sight of his bare body. He let his empty hand trail down his body to wrap around his erection, stroking it slowly. He saw Shino's face dust pink and his mouth fell open slightly.

"Come here," Sasuke said, voice gone raspy and deep from lust. Shino walked the three steps to the couch and threw one leg across the other teen's hips, settling against him. Sasuke gripped his hip with one hand, coaxing the Aburame forward a bit. He popped the top to the lube with his other hand and then reached behind the brunette to tip the bottle above the cleft of Shino's bottom.

The Aburame shivered as the cold substance dribbled down his bottom, quickly followed by Sasuke's questing fingers. One appendage circled his entrance and Shino tensed in anticipation. The Uchiha smirked and slowly slid his finger inside his lover. He moaned as Shino's muscles clinched tight around the intrusion, thinking of how it was going to feel wrapped tightly around his cock. He made quick work of stretching his lover, unable to be patient and take his time. Shino moaned above him, thrusting back into the raven's fingers.

"Sasuke," the brunette moaned, and that was all Sasuke needed. The Uchiha pulled his fingers free of the other teen's clutching heat. He poured lube into the palm of his hand, and quickly spread it across his length. The raven pressed one hand against Shino's stomach, pushing the other male backwards so he could nose the head of his erection against his entrance.

"You ready for me?" Sasuke asked, teasing his lover by pressing slightly against the tightness of Shino's pucker. Shino growled.

"Damn it, Sasuke!" the brunette responded. Sasuke chuckled at the fully expected response. Shino was never one to beg and Sasuke honestly wasn't looking for that to change, he just enjoyed riling his lover up every now and then. Shino's eyes widened and he moaned loudly as Sasuke pushed up and into him. The Uchiha grit his teeth, the brunette's tightness nearly too much for him to bear. He pushed in slowly until he was fully seated in his lover. Both teen's panted as they tried to catch their breath, but it was useless. The smallest movement brought a moan or whimper from their lips.

Sasuke gripped the brunette's hips, lifting the other man up slightly and then letting him slid back down. Shino's hands gripped against his chest, golden eyes hazy with lust as his lover thrust into him. Sasuke started the pace slow, using shallow thrusts to make the Aburame whimper and whine in need. Muscles clinched around his erection, making Sasuke himself moan.

Finally fed up with his lover's teasing, Shino growled and gripped Sasuke's hands in his own and pushed them against the Uchiha's chest. Using his hands perch for leverage, Shino began to ride the raven with fast undulations. He gasped, shifting every few thrusts until his mouth fell open in a silent scream. Sasuke clinched his jaw as the brunette became tighter as his prostate was teased.

Shino moaned, keeping the angle and increasing the speed until he was riding the Uchiha hard and fast. Sasuke groaned under him, hands twitching in the confines of Shino's hands, but the brunette refused to let him go. The raven growled eyes switching between watching Shino's pleasure filled face and watching his bobbing cock.

"God damn it, Shino," the raven snarled, finally managing to break his hands free. Shino said nothing, only pressing his palms flat against the paleness of his lover's chest. Sasuke reached back to cup the brunette's bottom, encouraging him to move faster. Shino let loose a low, deep moan, and the muscles around Sasuke's cock tightened until he thought he might explode form the pressure. And then Shino was calling his name as he came across the raven's stomach.

Sasuke watched his lover climax, and gripped the other teen's hips harshly. He pressed his feet flat against the couch and used it to help thrust his hips hard into Shino's clinching heat. With one final thrust accompanied by a growl, Sasuke came hard, filling his lover with his seed.

The pair fell back against the couch, trying to catch their breath. Sasuke threaded his fingers through Shino's curly brown locks, massaging his lover's scalp. The other hand rubbed soothingly up and down the line of his back.

"God, I've missed that," Shino muttered, "And this." The brunette snuggled closer to his lover, eyes falling shut in post-orgasmic bliss. Sasuke chuckled and shifted so his softening cock slipped out of the other teen. He coaxed his lover up off his chest, and Shino whined at the loss of contact. But Sasuke shushed him with a kiss against his forehead as he leaned over the edge of the couch to pick up the Aburame's white tee. He used the shirt to clean both of them before letting it fall back against the floor.

Shino snuggled up to him, arms going around his chest. Sasuke mirrored the action after using the quilt they kept on the back of the couch to cover them. Once he was sure the brunette was fast asleep, he groped for the T.V. remote on the table behind him. He switched the channel over to the Disney Channel just in time to catch the start of an episode of  _Phineas and Ferb._

He was nearly half way through the show when Itachi stepped into the room, clad in boxer shorts this time.

"Yours asleep, too?" Sasuke asked as he watched his brother walk past him and into the kitchen. Sasuke smirked at the nod, and stroked his fingers through his own sleeping lover's hair. He accepted the drink offered to him by his brother, gulping nearly half the can down. Itachi only gave him a knowing look. His brother flopped down in the chair by the couch, and took a sip of his own drink.

"Did you have this on the whole time?" Itachi asked him and Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"No," he answered shortly. He watched the rest of the episode before he shook Shino awake enough to move the other teen. Shino grumbled, but settled back onto the couch on his stomach as Sasuke moved out from under him. Itachi eyed his little brother's naked state,but said nothing. Sasuke tugged on his boxers, and then padded into the kitchen to start cooking. He had a feeling that at least two of the people in the apartment would want food within the hour.


End file.
